


Be My Eyes preview

by Meluna_01



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Absent Parents, Abuse, Blind Character, Blind!Light, Daddy Issues, Dead People, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Kissing, M/M, Missions, Nightmares, Preview, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Soichiro is an homophobic asshole, Spoilers, bye my eyes, caring L, innocent Light, spoilers for be my eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: This is a preview for the upcoming chapters of Be My Eyes.Light swallowed and took a few steps. He closed the door behind him and walked to sit on the bed without even asking for permission. He heard the man cross the room and sit down next to him. “Are you okay?” L asked when he took in Light’s face.“Another nightmare,” the teen rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears that still lingered there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432119) by [Meluna_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01). 



> Read Be MY Eyes [ Here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432119)

It wasn’t the dreams that made Light cry. It was the fact that he had no idea where they came from. They were horrible, yes, but he was mostly annoyed because he knew then were repressed memories.  
And that night yet again he woke up from a memory. He opened his eyes and curled up under the covers. He started crying softly, hoping he didn’t wake L who was sleeping on the other side of the wall.  
This nightmare had been about his mother again. she had tried to hold him but someone didn’t let her. The brunet had been violently trying to run towards her, but he was also stopped.  
The sound of feet on the wooden floorboards indicated that L was awake and the teen buried his face in the pillow, hoping dearly that the raven hadn’t heard him. Then he made up his mind and got out of bed.  
His bare feet padding across the floor to the door. He searched of the door handle and softly opened the door. Running his hands along the wall he found L’s door and knocked softly on it. “L?” he spoke, something was stuck in his throat and his voice sounded a little off. 

“Come in,” came the reply. Light opened the door and stepped in. he realised he had never been in the ravens room before and didn’t know if he could walk forwards without walking into anything. L seemed to notice his doubt, “6 steps ahead of you is my bed, to your right is only a wall and to your left is nothing for about 10 steps.” He spoke.

Light swallowed and took a few steps. He closed the door behind him and walked to sit on the bed without even asking for permission. He heard the man cross the room and sit down next to him. “Are you okay?” L asked when he took in Light’s face.  
“Another nightmare,” the teen rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears that still lingered there.  
L hummed, “About your mother?” he asked as he ran a smoothing hand over Light’s arm. The teen leaned into his touch and felt a blush creep over his cheeks. His heart started pounding in his chest and he regretted his decision to come to L’s room.  
The man laid a finger under Light’s chin and raised it to look at him. His breath caught and he wanted to get closer to L.  
He checked out a soft “Yes.” 

__ 

“Light?” L’s voice was soft as he ran his fingers through the brunet’s hair.  
“Mhh?” the student woke up and sighed, he had been sleeping with his head on L’s lap, lower body curled up in a ball on his own seat. He turned his face up and reached out a hand to the ravens face. He smiled brightly as his fingers traced the man’s cheek.  
“Oh no, Light.” L chuckled softly. “This is not a good angle for me.”  
The brunet giggled, “Everything is a good angle for you.” He whispered and let his fingers trail to L’s lips and he traced his smile lovingly.  
L leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Light’s lips.  
“I wanted to tell you that we will be landing soon.” The raven whispered and placed another kiss on his cheek. 

___

“Soichiro, you homophobic asshole!” she screamed.  
Light recoiled, backing into the corner.  
“You abuse my child **and** you keep him away from his boyfriend! What even are you doing, don’t you love your own kid!?” every word seemed to get louder and Light backed into the wall, afraid of his father’s wrath. Soichiro growled and the teen started to shudder.

__

“I’m so sorry, I forgot to check for the label.” Light held up the shirt defeated.  
Gwen sighed, “Light, it’s fine. You can’t expect to do it perfectly after one try.” she took the shirt and laid it down on the table in front of them, she guided the brunet’s hands to the fabric again. “You can do it, just believe in yourself,” she patted his upper arm and took a step back.  
Light felt around for the label and the buttons of the shirt, then he noticed the shirt was inside out, he turned it back and laid it flat on the table, running his hands over it to get rid of the creases. He carefully folded the fabric. When he was done he turned to look hopefully at Gwen.  
“See? You are good in doing things, please don’t think of yourself so lowly.” She spoke with slight pride.  
Light offered her a soft smile and felt a little spark of pride bubbling up inside of him.  
“I am proud of you!” the woman spoke and hugged Light carefully.

__

“Light please stay here” L asked as Light clicked the clasps of the bulletproof vest shut.  
“L please. I want to come,” the brunet pleaded, giving L a pout.  
The raven caressed Light’s cheek and Light recoiled from the rough fabric of the gloves L was wearing. “I know, Light. But it will be far too dangerous and I don’t want to lose you. What if you get shot?” the detective spoke.  
Light knew damn well that it was too dangerous for a blind eighteen year old. With the amount of snipers that L had placed, getting shot by a stray bullet was not unlikely.  
The brunet hummed softly in agreement and cast his eyes down. He laid his hand on L’s and pulled L closer by the collar of his shirt. “I swear to god L, if you die. I’ll come after you.”  
L chuckled, “After what I did to you last night I am pretty sure I am going to hell, are you sure you want to follow me there?” he whispered in Light’s ear.  
The brunet shuddered and pulled the man in for a hug.  
“I’ll be fine, Light.” L whispered. 

__

He looked slightly away and blinked a few times, “What?” his voice trembled. Something caught in his throat and swallowing was suddenly incredibly hard.  
Their eyes met and a soft smile graced the others features.  
_“I am going to die.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Read Be MY Eyes [ Here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432119)


End file.
